AbbeyCraft Hidden Items
This page lists locations for hidden items through the Redwall AbbeyCraft: The Corsair's Last Treasure map. Hidden items/secrets are designated by red flower pots. Game Start *Location: Game Start Room *How to access: Walk to the red flower pot in the room where you have just started your game. Select a block in the right corner to activate a switch, which will reveal a treasure chest. *Treasure: One diamond, one emerald. World Start *Location: World Start Building *How to access: Use the Chest to Jump over the railing. Then find the mossy block and flip a hidden lever (location shown in the picture) to reveal eight chests. Then parkour across the light fixtures to get out. *Treasure: Five emeralds, one diamond, five bread. Spring on the path to Redwall *Location: Spring on the path Redwall Abbey, Mossflower Woods *How to access: Follow the spring to it's origin, there you will find a hole in the middle of the water. Go down and search the passageway until you find a room with ladders. The left side is a dead end, so take the right side. *Treasure: Five emeralds. Trapped *Location: Just outside the Abbey's North Gate, Mossflower Woods *How to access: Walk right from the north gate until you find a break in the bushes. You should se a rose there. Walk over the tripwire and jump in the pit. Get the treasure from the chest and walk on one of the pressure plates. You should now be able to climb out. *Treasure: One diamond, one book, one glass bottle, and 24 Rat Jerky. Cavern Hole Passage *Location: Cavern Hole, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Select the block in the upper right corner *Treasure: Five emeralds. Library Passage *Location: Second Floor Library, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Select the block in the right quadrant *Treasure: Seven emeralds (after completion of parkour). Dormitory Ladder *Location: Dormitories, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Right click on the lower left-hand corner of the sandstone block under the torch on the right of the ladder to extend a block in order to reach the ladder. Climb up into the attic, and move to the opposite side of the attic on the right. Then parkour until you reach a ladder leading up into another attic. *Treasure: Two diamonds. Rooftop Parkour *Location: Above the Great Hall, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Follow the same instructions from Dormitory Ladder until you reach the ladder that leads to the second attic. There you will see a lever, flip the lever and go onto the roof. Climb up the vine and walk around the roof until you find the beginning of a parkour staircase. Follow it to the top. *Treasure: Two diamonds, two emeralds, Boots of Parkour, and Weapon of the Parkour. Main Gate *Location: Bottom level of the Main Gate, Redwall Abbey *How to access: From the rose, walk over to the "hidden" chest. Right click on the corner stair block and look to your right. Follow the passage to the chest. *Treasure: Five emeralds. Northwest Tower *Location: Below the stairs on the Northwest Tower, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Unknown (There is a pressure plate on the staircase that lets you exit the Abbey. It seems to be separate, I haven't found a connection so far.) *Treasure: Unknown Northeast Tower *Location: Below the stairs on the Northeast Tower, Redwall Abbey *How to access: At the base of the Northeast Tower, you'll observe a room with three pictures of swords on the wall. Stand at the very far left corner, and open the treasure chest in the middle of the room. When you close the chest, a passage will open for a fraction of a second. Enter the passage to go beneath the stairs. *Treasure: Unknown Southeast Tower *Location: Staircase in the Southeast Tower, Redwall Abbey *How to access: When at the rose look up. On the ceiling there are reversed stairs. When looking down the stairs, click on the right corner of the first stair from the landing. *Treasure: Nothing yet. Under the Abbey Pond *Location: Below the Abbey pond, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Drop into the tunnel and take the far left passage every time you come to a split until you come upon lava. Then use either a fire resistance potion or a bucket of water to get past the lava. *Treasure: Two diamonds. Mushroom Cellar *Location: Mushroom Cellar, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Follow the tunnel until splits. Take a left, now go straight four times, and now take another left. You should now be in a room with a broken ladder. To the left of the ladder there is a ledge, this is where you want to get to. Parkour to the ledge opposite of the one previously stated and then sprint jump and crouch on the ladder. Follow the next ladder and you will find to chests. *Treasure: Six emeralds, one golden apple, and one raw fish. On the Path to Saint Ninian's *Location: On the path to Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Right click on the fourth gravel block on the bottom. *Treasure: Two emeralds, and one book. Ruins *Location: Ruins, Mossflower *How to access: Walk around to the back and flip the lever. Then walk back to the front and click the button. Continue walking straight after you walk through the door and you will find the chest. *Treasure: One diamond. Two Roses at the Pond *Location: Pond on the way to Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Unknown *Treasure: Unknown Tree on the Pond *Location: Pond on the way to Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: From follow the falling water down to a passage. Once there you will see a lever. DO NOT FLIP IT! It releases water to push you making things much more difficult. You will have to sprint jump across the gap in the floor (be careful of the lava at the bottom). *Treasure: One emerald. Below the chest there is also a secret mine cart containing one diamond. Saint Ninian's Altar *Location: Altar in Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Flip the lever in the stair corner block directly below the rose. *Treasure: Five emeralds. Single Rose Crypt *Location: Cemetery at Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Move to the right side of the crypt. Flip the lever in the stair corner block on the left corner. *Treasure: Nothing Found. Double Rose Crypt *Location: Cemetery at Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Flip the lever in the stair corner block on the right corner. *Treasure: ? Rocks Near Saint Ninian's *Location: Rocks near Saint Ninian's, Mossflower *How to access: Drop down into the hole. Take the stone block and throw it on the gold pressure plate. Go down the stairs and flip the lever. Move down the passage and flip the now revealed second lever. Go upstairs and head straight. Flip the third and final lever which builds a staircase allowing you to climb out. *Treasure: Two emeralds, one stone block. Underground River Waterfall *Location: Underground river, below Mossflower Woods *How to access: Follow the underground river until you see the red rose. A short distance further you will find water coming down from the ceiling. Swim up through it and you will find a chest. *Treasure: One diamond. Underground River Air Pocket *Location: Underground river, below Redwall Abbey *How to access: Follow the underground river toward the Abbey. When you reach the well at the Abbey keep going forward until you reach an air pocket that has a rose in it. You can also enter from the Abbey pond, but it's more difficult. Take one of the boats out of the first chest and place it in the water moving towards where you came. Get in the boat and let the water push you into the waterfall. once you start moving up, move forwards with your boat so that you will go through the hole once you reach it. *Treasure: Three emeralds, 24 boats, one diamond, and one diamond helmet. Hidden Storeroom #1 *Location: In the hidden storeroom between the Great Hall and the Dormitories, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Find and flip the hidden lever. As usual it is hidden behind the corner step block. Then follow the passage and parkour to the opposite bookcase. *Treasure: Five emeralds. Hidden Storeroom #2 *Location: In the hidden storeroom between the Great Hall and the Dormitories, Redwall Abbey *How to access: Towards the back of the room, parkour across the bookcases until you reach the far right upper corner. In the corner, you'll find a switch, flip it to open the hidden passage and find a chest. *Treasure: Two diamonds. Stump Trail *Location: Start outside of Redwall Abbey by the southeast tower. Look for a tree stump one block high and two blocks by two blocks wide. Look for more of these stumps leading you through the forest. Sometimes you will feel like the trail stops. Keep looking. Eventually it will bring you to the group of stumps pictured. *How to access: Jump onto the first stump, from there jump to the second. Then to the third. In the middle of the third stump there is a chest. *Treasure: Five emeralds. Tree Fort at Gingivere's Farm *Location: Just after the docks at Gingivere's Farm, there is a "gateway" on the path. Go east of it and look at the tops of the trees. You should see a fort. (You can also follow the stumps here.) *How to access: Parkour your way up to the top of the tree. There are times it seems you can't go higher, but there is a way. *Treasure: One diamond. Smeglum's Confession *Location: Keep following the stumps to this location. (Closer to the end of the Stump Trail treasure.) *How to access: Walk into the small dwelling. At the back there are two chests. *Treasure: Seven emerald, 53 bread, and one book. Category:Video games Category:AbbeyCraft